


Late Nights

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Marriage, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot (L&O: SVU)/Reader, Alexandra cabot & you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Late Nights

You’d been married to Alexandra Cabot for nearly four years already, and you knew you could never be more smitten and in love than when she was by your side and in your life. Originally you’d had one of those adorable meet cutes in a coffee shop down the street from her apartment, she’d been so wrapped up in replying to an email she’d grabbed your coffee by mistake, nearly choking over the sugary sweetness of the caramel syrup and whipped cream you loved so much. She realized her mistake when she looked down at the name and order written on the cup, it was similar enough to hers that she’d heard only what she wanted to instead of the whole thing. Expecting a blow out from an angry customer she was surprised when you let out the most adorable giggle, saying something like that was bound to happen eventually, right? Bashfully, she grabbed the attention of the barista to remake your drink, exchanging pleasantries with you while she waited until it was done. You were the one to pull the bold move, handing her a business card as you exited the shop, telling her to call you, hoping her taste in desserts were sweeter than her taste in coffee.

It was a few months down the road when you made that joke to her, heart swelling at her admission that you were all the sweetness she needed in her life, that you made everything feel like it was dripping in honey when you were around. You were her little slice of innocence, of purity and peace in a world where she dealt with such horrible dark and dreary things each at work, she soon found how much coming home to you was an absolute ray of sunshine. Originally you’d simply exchanged keys for the sake of being able to come and go from each others apartments with ease, if Alex had to leave for work at some god awful hour of the night she didn’t want to have to wake you or leave the apartment unlocked all night, (she knew the dangers). She’d just finished a nearly month long horribly downtrodden case, she never let the squad in to how much it was affecting her, but when the verdict came back as not guilty she felt sick to her stomach, brushing off all offers of drinks, wanting nothing more than to be back in the sanity and privacy of her own home. 

Alex felt her heart rate pick up when she heard the music swelling from within her apartment, realizing someone was inside, calming herself quickly that a criminal was highly unlikely to be singing along to Taylor Swift, slowly recognizing that it was your voice her face broke out into a smile, warmth flowing through her as she unlocked the door. You were quick to greet her with a bright smile, singing along to the lyrics as you made your way to her, lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. You could instantly tell she’d had a bad day, the spatula in your had finding home on the counter while you pulled her into a tight hug, letting her relax against your frame. You gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to change into something comfy, dinner would be ready soon. It was that day that she asked you to move in with her, she knew she wanted to come home to you every day for the rest of her life, the admission left you practically squealing, climbing into her lap on the couch, peppering her face with kisses as you reminding her how much you loved her. 

Around a year after your first meet cute was when Alex realized she loved you more than anyone else in the entire world, you were her light, your little dance parties through the apartment left her laughing like nothing else could, your face made her smile when she’d had the uttermost of worst days. You’d been walking through the streets of New York, happened past a Tiffany’s when you’d gotten so distracted by an incredibly gorgeous rose gold ring in the window that you’d practically gasped, halting to a stop. Alex laughed at your dramatics, joking that she better buy it for you now, you turned back to her with tears and love in your eyes, asking if she was serious. You were married less than a month later, a quiet and intimate ceremony and reception where you were able to display you love with no boundaries, barely able to keep your hands off each other, or the smiles off your faces. 

It was often that Alex worked late and you were used to it, whether at Hogan Place or in her home office, or even the living room coffee table, she wanted justice for the victims, and was incredibly thankful that you understood how crazy things could get. Tonight, you’d been in bed, curled up in your favourite shirt of hers, the smell of her shampoo filling your nostrils, a smile on your face when you drifted off. You felt her lips lightly hit the side of your cheek, her body encasing yours, you relished in the feeling, snuggling back against her in your sleep, you knew it was late, and you wanted your wife to know how much you appreciated the cuddles.

A few hours later you shifted, shivering in your sleep, the warmth of your wife vanished from the bed, you grumbled, rolling over to claim her sleeping frame, only to find the bed empty and cold. A sigh escaping your lips you opened your eyes, the bed empty, the door cracked open, a sliver of light shining through it Alex knew you slept better with a snuggle, she’d clearly come to give you that before returning back to the kitchen island to work, despite the late hour. You traipsed out through the hallway, rubbing your eyes with your palms at the brightness of the apartment, not surprised when you found her perched at the kitchen island, laptop open in front her, glasses perched on her face, scribbling on a legal pad. Her eyes flickered at the movement, face softening your presence.

“What’re you doing up?” Her voice was so soft it made you weak, it wasn’t often you woke up when she left the bed, but it was earlier than normal tonight. You gave her a soft smile, moving around the island, wrapping your frame around her back.

“Bed’s cold.” You murmured, giving her neck a soft kiss, “I came looking for you…come to bed baby…” You gave her a gentle squeeze at that, she turned in your arms, wrapping her own around you.

“I’m sorry my love.” She gave you a soft kiss, “You know how much I hate coming home when you’re already asleep, but I needed to get some work done. I thought I’d give you a little cuddle before I started.” You smiled at her intentions, 

“Have you done enough?” You smirk of a smile and sparkle in your eye made Alex want to throw away everything about the case and do nothing but bury herself into your arms for the rest of eternity. She let out a huff of a laugh, the smile reaching her eyes as she kissed you, cupping your chin in her palm.

“I think so.” She murmured against your lips, “Besides, I love you more than any of this.”

“You fucking better baby,” You laughed against her lips, happy when she closed her laptop.

“Let’s go to bed my love.” Alex gave your lips a soft kiss, happily following you down the hall to your shared bedroom where she very willingly wrapped her body around yours, thankful that she was able to call this home, thankful to call you her wife and be able to come home to you ever day, because nothing could ever compare to your love.


End file.
